


Memories in the Mist

by Anonymous



Series: Inside a Mind of Clouded Sky [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tags Added As I Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pieces and scenes and conversations out of timeline and jumping all over the place from the "Inside a Mind of Clouded Sky"That series is over but there are just little fragments left of the characters and story that I just occasionally feel like writing. I'm also sticking fragments of stories that don't go anywhere else here and hammering them out to work in this story universe since I don't really have anyplace to put them.





	1. Ol' Man River

“Jesus Christ you really are getting old.”  
“What?!” Dan was absolutely scandalized at the accusation.  
“Your pants are hiked up halfway to your nipples, gonna be investing in some suspenders there grandpa?”

Dan had forgotten is belt that day and his new jeans had been slipping off his non-existant hips. And now Thea of all people was making fun of him for pulling them up.

“Well OKAY then!”  
With a quick tug they were now positioned mid-thigh, his underpants exposed, turning and wiggling his butt at her.  
“Is this better? Is this what you want? Can I hang out with the cool kids now?”

He squealed as she leapt forward and smacked his boney ass.

“ARIN! I AM GETTING SEXUALLY HARASSED BY ONE OF YOUR EMPLOYEES!” Dan yelled out to his laughing companion trying to pull his jeans back up and flee from the ass-ault he was getting.  
“Take it up with HR.” Arin called back through his giggles.  
“We have an HR now?”  
“Well Vernon finally complained enough so yeah.”  
Vernon was now giggling even harder because he knew what was coming.

“Who’s our HR?”  
“Me.” Thea grinned at him making Dan groan out a “Well fuuuuccckk”

“Do you really want to file an official complaint?”  
Dan was now looking at Vernon again who had turned back to his computer screen but was still laughing. “Can I do that?”  
“Sure let me get you the paperwork.”

Rifling through her desk she handed him piece of paper. At first it looked very legitimate, asking for his name, the details of the incident.  
It would have been an ordinary company report except the bold lettering at the bottom which stated very simply.  
“Now Stop Being a Little Bitch.”

Dan giggled at the page and threw up his hands “WHELP. Now I know how Vernon feels all the time.”  
“At least she didn’t threaten to pee on you.” Vernon shot back.  
“Oh when that happens it’s not a threat, and I will thank you to keep our bedroom activities out of the office.”

Dan totally deserved getting a “stern talking to from HR” for that comment later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I use one song for the titles of my fics and song lyrics from that song for the chapters but this one all the chapters are going to be songs. Sometimes it'll be stuff that I was listening to that inspired the fic, sometimes it's just something I googled to match the theme.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Dinosaur

“What?”

Dan was just standing in the kitchen eating cereal when he realized that Thea was no longer working and instead was just staring at him.  
Shaking her head with a sigh resting her cheek on her hand while she gives him one more obvious look over from his faded transformers t-shirt to those old ripped pants. 

"You are a 37 year old man."

Dan looked at her and then down to himself, smiling back at her as he offered up an explanation for his wardrobe by way of his middle finger.

“Look at those knobby knees poking out of your pants, you’re a spider-monkey.”

Now Dan frowned and threw his arms into the air in mock anger “What have I done to earn this attack on my character? Who is this woman who comes into MY house and says such mean things about me!”

“Never said it was a bad thing, just an observation… Y’monkey.”

“Oh! I’ll show you a monkey.” He threatened, putting down his cereal and coming closer making her tense and giggle.  
“Oh?”  
“I will throw my poops at you!”  
“Ewwww nooooo gross!”  
“C’mere I’m gonna dunk your head in the toilet callin’ me a monkey.”

“Noooo!” Thea tried to escape but it was too late to flee from those noodley arms of his, stronger than they looked hooking around her waist and lifting her off the ground to swing her side to side while she feebly fought.

Screaming when he threw her over his shoulder and swatted her butt Dan marched into their bedroom, tossing her onto the bed, laughing while he climbed over her wandering fingers assaulting her with tickles until she begged enough to get him to stop, laying partially on top of her nuzzling while they caught their breath.

“I love you babe.”  
“Love you too… Monkey.” 

***

“AWWW My cereals all soggy now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Thea making fun of Dan's age. Not like she can say much she's not much younger than him.


	3. Theif

“Thea?”

She was standing in the bedroom just in her underwear and a t-shirt, the same position she’d been in when Dan walked out to make breakfast 20 minutes ago. 

“Thea baby?”  
“Mmn?”

It took a second for her eyes to focus on him as he moved closer, getting into her space to bring her mind back to him from where it had been wandering and at least focused on him.

“Who am I? Hey, Thea look at me, who am I?”  
“Dan, Daniel Avidan.”  
“Good, and who are you?”  
“Thea.”  
He waited a beat for her to finish, but when he got nothing prompting again.  
“Full name baby, who are you?”  
“Amalthea” She took a second but then got a little fuzzy smile on her face. “Amalthea Avidan.”

Dan smiled back but he was still worried with how hazy she was “And where are we?”  
Head moving to look around the room she slowly rattled off their address.   
“What were you doing?”  
“I was… I’m… I…”

It wasn’t good.

**

“Another bad day?”  
“Mmn yup.” Dan mumbled back popping the ‘p’ 

Barry had come up to Dan where he was parked on the sofa in the office doing his regular work on his computer, the difference from usual was that Thea’s ice cold feet were tucked under him and she was taking up the rest of the sofa sleeping.  
As she did yesterday, and the day before. 

The day before that she hadn’t even been able to come in.

“Insurance made changes to what medication they would cover so the Doc switched her up so now we pill hop till she’s on something that works again.” Dan explained, a slight exasperated edge to his voice, everyone had been busy and Dan had generally shielded Thea from inquiry, she didn’t like for anyone to worry and neither did Dan so other than a soft “She’s not feeling well” details of what kind of unwell were often sparse.

But Barry knew.

“Shit, sorry.”  
“Eh it happens.”  
“Why don’t you two just go home?”  
Dan’s head tipped toward the sleeping woman.  
“She’s too out of it to stay home alone but too anxious about me missing work to let me stay home any longer and I kinda felt like a dick telling her it was the weekend the other day when we skipped.”  
“Dan!” Barry sounded a little scandalized, he knew how much Thea hated it when people lied to her. She needed to trust them since it wasn’t like she could trust her own memories.  
“I know! I know! But the girl is more stubborn than a goat. Stop looking at me like that I will fess up once she’s back in her head enough to remember.”

*

“How y’doin baby-girl?”   
“M’still dizzy… N’tired.”

The new meds left her a groggy, unfocused mess. Barely able to stay up long enough to do anything and when she was awake she could barely hold three minutes of memory together before she floated off. Her schedule had fallen apart and Dan was taking her back to the doctor after work because there was no way this was normal or good.  
It wasn’t, but the best the doctor could offer was to scale back the dose for a few days until she could wean off the medication altogether, then in a week or two, try something new. 

Maybe if they were lucky she’d be okay without medication. Dan was absolutely insisting that if Thea wanted that, they’d do it the right way, slowly going off of them instead of stupidly and all at once like he had. He didn’t care if someone might call him a hypocrite, he’d say he’d just knew better now. Besides there were millions of things he’d be fine if they happened to him that he would rather die than see them happen to anyone else, especially Thea.

Only time would tell how things would go, but he just wished things would go a little faster…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this when I was having a series of bad days, been doing a lot better but medication changes are RUFF.


	4. Pet

“Mmgh?”

Thea woke up with a bit of a start to Dan suddenly sitting up with a slightly miffed “OH COME ON!”  
It wasn’t that hard for her to recall where she was, Dan had his Giants hat on and the game was playing on the TV. She’d watch these things with him but it was a whole lot of “blah blah blah” and people standing around in her opinion. She had a feeling she’d never really been a fan of sports before but now she just had an especially hard time following along what happened (although most of that was lack of interest, after all there were enough highlight recaps she couldn’t entirely blame the sport)

“Did they win the thing?”  
“Not yet baby,” Dan settled back down letting her drape herself back on him snuggling close and closing her eyes once more. “You know you don’t have to watch these with me, you can go to bed.”  
“Nooo I like sitting with you. S’comphy.”  
“Even if you think it’s boring.”  
“Yeah your sports ball fucking sucks but I love you anyway.”  
“Love you too Baby.”

“You call me Baby a lot…”

“Yeeah… Do you want me to not?”  
“No I don’t mind but I was just thinking like, do you want a pet name?”  
“I don’t mind either way.” He offered with a shrug, his hands casually wandering under her shirt, not for any sexual reason but just to feel the warm soft skin underneath. “Do you have one in mind?”

“Not yet… Just thought I’d try a few and see what felt right. I was thinking of just calling you Babe back but… I dunno it just feels stupid when I say it.”  
“Is it stupid when I say it?”  
“Oh Danny, that’s just your default setting. It’s endeariAH!!”

Thea squeaked as he punished her with tickling pokes for her insolence. 

“I mean you call me baby-girl so what about Daddy?”

He giggled but in his ’I’m slightly miffed’ kind of laugh “No. I am gonna hardline no on that. Nope into the sun, even if I was into it before, which I kinda wasn’t, Brian has super ruined that for ever being a thing for me.”  
“Monkey?”  
“Don’t start that up again… You’re the monkey.”  
“Nerd-face McLeggypants?”  
“I am bigger than you, lets take that into account before we try to use namecalling as terms of endearment.”

It was quiet for a bit longer, Dan absently petting her hair while the game started back up again. 

“Schnookums?”  
He giggled and shrugged, “If it’s said with love I will adore any pet name you want to give me.”  
“M’kay… Daddy.”  
“EXCEPT THAT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing much lately.  
> I've started to go in to Therapy.
> 
> Little less writing, a little more working on me, Even if it's just with notations I won't ever just leave these things hanging, I'll keep trying to finish stuff.
> 
> Sorry just be patient with me.


	5. Great Big Fish

“What’dda yeh want for lunch?”  
“Oh I’m not picky.”

Dan nodded and pulled up the online menu for his favourite sushi place, Thea really wasn’t picky, mostly because she didn’t remember what she liked or didn’t like and was willing to try what was for her “new things” and the other half of the time if she ate it and didn’t like it, she still wouldn’t remember the second time around and sometimes would change her mind on it. Dan was starting to pay attention to her reactions to things, as she also didn’t want to complain about the stuff she didn’t like but instead would claim to be full really fast or just unload things on one of the guys who tended to eat more and not mind stealing her leftovers. 

Pizza, was one of those things he noticed that when it came into the office she’d often take a slice, eat a few bites and then casually unload it onto someone else.  
Or how she wouldn’t mention it, but would often pick the tomatoes out of her sandwiches.

He learned last week after giving her some onion rings to never ever let her eat onions again. It was funny when they realized it was her and not that the sewage had backed up somewhere, but her little silent toots had been ungodly. Even Arin had walked into a cloud of that and nearly died.

She hadn’t had sushi yet though.

“Wanna try Sushi? It’s Japanese food.”  
“Sure!” She came and leaned over his shoulder to look at the menu.  
“Any preference?”  
“Whatever you like is fine.”  
“Coo~ Hey I’m ordering sushi anyone else want some?”

He got a few things added and just added a few pieces extra to his normal order, enough that if Thea ate half he wouldn’t be starving but if she didn’t like it at all that he wouldn’t over-stuff himself trying to finish her share.

Bringing it back to the office he felt kind of excited, being able to share with her something that he really liked, it was fun, even though she’d probably experienced a lot of this stuff before to see someone do something for the first time, that innocent look on their face as they reacted to it. 

“Come and sit with me~” He wheeled her away from “her space” a little section of a desk that she had unofficially claimed to bring her to the table and eat with him.

“Here, this first, nothing too weird it’s just salmon.”  
“Do I—“ She fiddled with her chopsticks watching him and trying to figure them out.  
“Here just Ah~” Dan picked her up a piece with his having her open her mouth to feed her the salmon sushi, she nearly choked when Arin yelled out “GAY!” from the side getting a confused look from Dan.   
“Thea’s a woman how is this gay?”  
“Just is bro.”  
Dan flipped him off but felt a little bad since he might have been putting on a bit of a show, but he just wanted Thea to enjoy it.

“So?”   
“Mmn it’s good.” She gave him a thumbs up. “But just, show me how to use the sticks it’s weird getting fed, and Arin’s a dick.”  
“BIGGEST SWINGINGEST ONE HERE GURL.”  
“The biggest of the mini pickles is still not much to brag about.” She said just loud enough for everyone to give an insulted “Hey!”

Laughing Thea pointed to a different fish. “What’s this one?”  
“Tuna, it’s really good too, go for it.”  
It was a little cute to watch, how she struggled with the chopsticks but got it, nearly dropping it and having to shove the remainder in her mouth with her hand making a bit of a face as she ate.  
“Not good?”  
“Oh… Not it’s just just prickly.”  
“Prickly?”  
“Yeah like…” Her eyebrows knit as her mouth worked trying to think of the word and yet she looked especially uncomfortable, her face slowly getting more pained.

“Sweetie you okay?”  
“I don’t—” Now she looked really upset. “My stomach hurts… And so does my mouth.”

Now she was rubbing at the side of her lips, that were looking a little red and spotty.  
“My stomach really hurts.” She whispered pushing back from the table getting up making a bolt for the bathroom.

“Oooh shotdown~” Ross teased not hearing the conversation but just seeing Thea flee.  
“Shut it Ross.” Dan shot back not mad at him but worried because that was not a usual reaction for Thea.

He tapped on the bathroom door and heard reaching.   
“Shit, Baby you okay?”  
A cough, another dry heaving noise that made Dan swallow hard to not sympathy puke, and a whimpered “Not really.”   
“Can I come in?”  
“Yeah.”

She flushed the toilet just as he entered but her face still down in preparation to be hit again.

“Ohh Baby-girl, fuck I’m sorry.” It wasn’t until he pulled back her hair to keep it out of her face that he saw the little spots along the back of her neck and his brain finally clued in to what was wrong.  
“Oh fuck, you’re having an allergic reaction.”  
“Mmn?” She looked at him, the hives dotted around her lips a little more prominent now, sending Dan from seriously worried to mild panic.  
“You’re not having trouble breathing are you?”  
“No, my tummy just really hurts.”  
“C’mon I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”  
“Kay.”

He knew it was bad when she didn’t even argue about it.

Two shots of overpriced hospital benadryl later and he carried an unconscious woman to his sofa, a warning that she shouldn’t eat any finned fish but that regular allergy medication would be fine if she came into contact with it again.

Fish was added to last list of things he knew about her. 

Weirdly allergic to fish.

At least he didn’t accidentally kill her.


	6. The ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last notes of this series that I will probably never expand on.

“Not that I’m complaining but why are you naked?”

Dan had woken up to a very nude Thea standing at the end of the bed folding laundry, while Dan was know to on occasion wander the house in just his boxers Thea was usually perpetually cold and a bit shyer about just being casually naked even around him.

“Someone didn’t do laundry.”  
“Oh… It me?”  
“Probably.”

He just laid there for a while longer watching her, caught somewhere between just blissfully content and a little aroused. It was like looking at a work of art, her standing there just folding clothes, domestic and beautiful.

“You just gonna lay there and watch?”  
“Well I was thinking about whipping it out and jerkin off but I kinda figured you might not appreciate that.”  
“Such a gentleman.”  
“I do try.”

He could tell she was trying to ignore him, how her face was going pink, her movements speeding up, how she shifted to be standing a little more behind the basket, sucking in her gut and flexing to look perkier and firmer.

“God you are so beautiful you know that?” 

Her lips curled into a smile that was trying to be a scowl, a pair of his boxers getting lobbed at his head. “Shut up you dork.”  
“Make me!” He threw the boxers back at her impressed that she caught them since Thea’s hand-eye coordination was worse than his.  
“Oh is that how we’re gonna play today?” She taunted back putting the folded clothes into the basket to set it off the bed, Dan grinning and sitting up to prepare for her attack.   
“I think we are darlin.”   
“Well then.”  
“Well?”

Naked mornings needed to become a more regular thing.

——

 

“Arin.”  
“Yeah”  
“I’m freaking out man.”

“You don’t say.” Arin remarked dryly. Considering Dan was about to pace a hole in the floor, his hair already pulled out of the careful ponytail Suzy had gotten him into, giggling for no reason every few seconds, his agitation was about as clear as the fluff of hair on his head.

“Dude you’ve been with her forever, you know this will work out fine, you can do this brother.”  
“Yeah, Yeah I can do this, I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna… Throw up.”

Dan moved his pacing to the bathroom while Arin looked over at Dan’s father who just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.   
“Doesn’t get it from me. I know I was going to marry his mother the day we met. Sister too, when she get married? Not like this. Dan ahhh he’s a special boy.”

-idk I won’t finish this but yeah Dan is a bundle of nerves and energy and losing his mind the whole ceremony until Thea comes down the isle and then he just.

Stops.

And nothing else matters. To the point that when it’s his turn to say his vows he just stares at her grinning until the Rabbi pokes him making everyone laugh as he wakes up from his daze and is like “UHHHHH” But Thea is smiling and she looks radiant and he babbles out half of what he planned but the other half is just “I had a whole thing memorized but you are just too beautiful for words to ever express how much I love you and will always love you.” 

———

I also was kind of mulling the idea of like Thea and Dan having a child but I don’t know if that would ever happen. I feel like it would be a really hard conversation because with Thea’s medical needs and memory problems and the possibility for there to be future medical problems and Dan’s job they would both agree that they would need to be REALLY REALLY stable before any kind of child would be brought into the mix because Dan would have to essentially be 90% responsible for everything and right now he doesn’t have a lifestyle that would allow for that.   
In a pipe dream I could pretend that in a few years like when Dan is like 40 and the Grumps is much more business-like but still super casual so he can like take as much time off whenever he wants and he’s not running himself dry all the time that they talk again about considering children and it becomes something that they’re a little more “Okay well we’re not going to be working on having a baby but we’re a little more open to if it happens it happens” Because Thea’s on birth control but her medication sometimes messes with it and they usually use condoms but maybe start becoming just a little more lax with both and one day Thea and Suzy are doing a taste test with Dan and the rest of the guys for a video and Dan’s blindfolded and Thea’s feeding him some stuff and he can’t really place any of it but is like “God but this is familiar…” And then gets one as baby food banana’s and Thea’s all “Now why do you think I’m feeding you baby food?”  
“Because you’re a sadist?”  
“… Okay yes but why else.”

And Dan is grinning but then he freezes and pushes up the blindfold to see her grinning face and he’s all   
“No…”  
And she’s like “Yup.”  
And he starts screaming and jumping up and down and laughing.

But still insists that Arin and everyone else do the taste test to guess why they’re doing it because fuck if he’s gotta eat baby food so does everyone else.

Once again, never gonna really flesh these out so if anyone wants to use these fragments for something feel free.


End file.
